


Campfire

by femalefighter56



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalefighter56/pseuds/femalefighter56
Summary: There is nothing more peaceful than a campfire. There is nothing greater than a campfire with friends, brothers. This might be the last time they get the chance for this before one of them gets married.





	Campfire

Campfire  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
The fire cracked in the pit, the sky was dark, the site was quiet. It was a peaceful night for a change. They hadn’t been traveling long but the car breaking down not long after their start but them back a few days. Watching the fire crackle Ignis was lost in his thoughts of what was to come. They had a lot of land to cover if they wanted to get across the water on time. And, they had to make sure they stopped at a small store to pick up the few potions they were running low on. The last thing he wanted was to be unprepared for anything. Seeing a shadow come into the corner of his eye his head turned slightly to see Noctis coming up beside him to sit in the empty chair.  
“Did you need something Noct? I’m surprised you aren’t passed out in the tent yet.”  
“Yeah...well…just have a lot on my mind. Where did the other two run off too?”  
“Gladio mentioned something about going for a jog and Prompto was around taking pictures last I saw.”  
“Prompto and his camera. Sometimes I think him joining me as a guard was a waste for him. He could be a great photographer back home by now.”  
“I don’t know about that. He loves being here with you on this adventure. I don’t know if he would be as happy alone back home. Here he has friends, and a camera to capture it all with.”  
“I guess so. He has come a long a way from when I met him.”  
Watching Noctis, Ignis could tell he was lost in his own thoughts again, he grew up with Noctis he could easily tell when the young prince was deep in his mind.  
“Having second thoughts on the wedding Noct?”  
“Wh…no. Marrying Luna is the one thing I’m not that worried about actually.” Watching the prince smile and sit back in his chair Ignis smiled too. It was hard to believe his friend; a brother was going to marry and bring peace to their world. He truly had come a long way.   
“I was just thinking. I’ve known you for years. Since I was a child.”  
“That you have. You were five or so when we met.”  
“How did that happen? I’ve always wondered. Why did you choose to become my friend? I know my father got involved…”  
“If you’re asking if I agreed because your father is the king and I can’t say no to the king than yes.” Teasing, Ignis smiled and leaned over to elbow the prince gently. “I wouldn’t do that. While our meeting was because my family worked for yours, I am happy I got to be considered a friend.”  
“Really?”  
“Well…yes…While I don’t miss cleaning your apartment, I am glad we got to grow up together. It was nice having someone to play with.”  
“I had fun too but, I mean…you went to the gifted school, you took on my workload to become my advisor. I’m sorry if I made things difficult for you.”  
“Noctis, where is this coming from? Is everything alright?”  
“I am fine. I just… I have this feeling I can’t shake. I know I can talk to any of you guys but you’re the one I feel I can really confide it.”  
“I’m honored to be that person for you.”  
Both sat in the silence a few minutes watching the fire burn in front of them. The night was calm, quiet, almost too quiet.   
“What made you want to join the Crownsguard?”  
“Hmm?” At Noctis question Ignis’s head picked up. “Why did I join?”  
“Yeah. I know your family has been in service of mine for generations, but I didn’t think they became Crownsguard.”  
“Most didn’t. I chose too because well…we all know the legend of the chosen one. Growing up it was taught to me over and over again and I wanted to be able to see you fulfill the duty of banishing the night. The best way for me to do that was not only to be your advisor but a Crownsguard as well so I could protect you with my life.”  
“You were willing to give up your life for a legend?”  
“I am willing to give it up for a friend. I was asked to stay by your side and an order from the king I don’t take lightly but know I chose the path I take on my own.”  
Meeting Noctis’s eyes he saw them shinning with an understanding he had never had before. Ignis grew up with the boy beside him, they had gone through a lot together already and he was glad he could follow Noctis as he started a new journey.   
“Last question…for the wedding...would you mind staying beside me for it? I know it was talked about that the Crownsguard would stand on duty but…”  
“I’d be honored.” Noctis gave a light smile and nod as the agreement between was made. “You and Lunafreya will be very happy together.”  
“I am happy to see her again. It has been years.”  
Hearing Prompto coming back with Gladio the guys sat back in their chairs and relaxed while they got settled for the night.  
“Iggy!! Do we have marshmallows?” Prompto put his arms on Ignis’s shoulders as he came around to sit beside him.”  
“Perhaps. Someone interested in toasting them?”  
“Oh yeah!” The excitement in Prompto’s voice made them all laugh as Ignis got up to look through his things to see if he had. This is what he enjoyed most. The peace and quiet was nice but spending the night with the gang one more time before they crossed the water for Altissia was better. This was one of the last nights they would be together before his best friend, his brother got married.   
“Prompto I found but I have a favor. We have to take a group shot first.”  
“Really? Done!” Prompto jumped up to get the camera set up while Ignis walked over. “Say chocobo!”  
0o0o0  
This little one shot came to mind the other day, but life aka exhaustion hit first. Hope you guys liked it even though it is so short.   
~Femalefighter~


End file.
